


The Best for Last

by nepathuns



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing, They Kiss In This One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepathuns/pseuds/nepathuns
Summary: Takes place during Diavolo's fancy dance party in chapter 8-8. Mammon finally gets to dance with the human!
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	The Best for Last

**Author's Note:**

> I had to, especially since it's literally canon that Mammon is the best dancer out of all of the brothers! And also I'm just weak for Fancy Dance Parties~

The more Mammon watched her, the more disgruntled he became. He couldn’t even bring himself to try to enjoy the other frivolities of the ball, and Diavolo had made sure that Barbatos went all-out with the arrangements. But no matter what, the Avatar of Greed couldn’t take his eyes off of the human, who was currently dancing with Luke… _Luke_ , of all people. The height difference alone should have been hilarious, let alone the ridiculous, playful way they were hopping around each other in an excuse for a “dance.” But Mammon was way too peeved at the whole situation to find anything funny right now.

Lucifer swiping the human up before he could ask her to dance with him had been annoying, but at least it was predictable. He had hoped to ask more properly after his older brother was done hogging her all to himself, but that bastard Solomon had cut in next. And by then, Asmo and Satan had taken notice of Mammon’s jealousy and began to make it a point to switch off as her partners for nearly the next hour. Mammon had intended to ask her while she was resting after that, but she’d started up a conversation with Levi and Beel at the refreshments table instead, and the next thing that Mammon knew she was dancing with each of them in turn as well.

And then, if it wasn’t bad enough that each of his brothers had danced with her before he could, Lord Diavolo took it upon himself to make a point of partnering with her for a turn for the entire assembled crowd. Something about a show of goodwill between the Devildom and Human Realm. _Then_ , after all of _that_ , the human had danced with Simeon briefly, and now, finally, _Luke_.

Mercifully, the song that they were dancing to soon ended, and they made their way back off of the dancefloor. Luke was tugging her by the hand, actually skipping – _skipping_ – as he led her back to where Simeon had been watching them. For a moment, Mammon thought she was going to dance with the other angel again, but instead she curtsied to the both of them and turned away. But he barely had the time to feel relieved before realizing that she was making her way over to him now.

“So, what was that you were saying earlier about how nobody would wanna dance with a human like me?” She said once she was close enough to be heard. Despite her words, she was grinning brightly, her face flushed from all the exertion of dancing. Somehow, it made her look even more beautiful than normal, and Mammon found himself unable to come up with any kind of smart retort, instead just crossing his arms with petulance and looking pointedly away.

Still grinning, she leaned against the wall next to him, and reached her arms over her head in an exaggerated stretch.

“I’m almost definitely gonna be sore tomorrow,” she laughed, “but this is the most fun I’ve had in forever! You guys really know how to throw a party around here!”

“Pssh, this is nothin’ compared to the kinda parties I normally get invited to,” Mammon lied, sticking his nose up in the air, “I mean sure, Lord Diavolo’s got a fancy setup here and all, but anything my brothers show up to is automatically gonna be lame.”

She laughed at that, and gently elbowed him in the side.

“Let’s ditch ‘em for a minute then,” She suggested, “There’s something I need to talk to you about in private anyway.”

She jerked her thumb toward an open set of doors, leading to a well-lit balcony overlooking a lush garden of Diavolo’s most prized deadly plants and flowers. Several other guests were already mingling out there, catching some fresh air (and gossip) between dances.

She didn’t really give him the time to think about it, quickly wrapping both of her arms around one of his and all but dragging him outside. Mammon let out an initial yelp of protest, but otherwise let her lead him along. At least this way he’d finally get to spend _some_ time alone with her, and besides, fresh air sounded nice.

Meanwhile, he just had to try not to focus on the way she was pressing his arm into her soft chest, or how one of her hands was now intertwining in his. Instead, he allowed her to continue pulling him past the other guests, finally bringing them to a stop in a somewhat more isolated spot.

“Ah, this is much better,” She said once they were more-or-less alone, releasing Mammon’s arm to throw her own open wide. She twirled in a circle, the skirt of her dress billowing gracefully around her legs, and she hummed one of the songs she had danced to earlier to herself.

Mammon crossed his arms and just watched her for a moment. The way she swayed her body back and forth, all smiles as she sang softly… He could feel a warmth blossoming in his chest at the sight, and he couldn’t help but smile as well. She looked happier and more relaxed now than she had all evening, and it was surely because she was with him. She hadn’t smiled like this earlier when she was with any of his brothers, after all.

Then she lost her balance and stumbled, and he found himself diving to catch her.

“O-oi! Watch it there… How many glasses of demonus have you had anyway?” He laughed a little as he steadied her back on her feet, and she laughed along, allowing him to help her.

“Only two!” She defended, crossing her arms as she stuck her tongue out at him playfully, “The first one was with dinner, and the last one was before I even danced with Levi and Beel, I’m _fine_.”

Still, she glanced across the patio to where some of the other demons were mingling. Several were now staring over at the two of them and their antics, murmuring amongst themselves and looking bemused to say the least.

Suddenly self-conscious, she took Mammon’s elbow and slipped her arm around it.

“Come on,” She said, “I wanna see the garden.”

Once again, Mammon let her lead him away with little protest. He wanted to get away from the other demons and their prying eyes too, if he was being honest. Unfortunately, they had to pass by them to get the stairs leading down to the garden, and he managed to catch some of their gossip, the words “pact” and “idiot” clear as day.

It made Mammon draw her a little closer to him as they walked, his teeth gritted. What did they know, after all? Making a pact with this human was probably the best damn thing he had ever done for himself, and these inferior demons were clearly just jealous. After all, he didn’t notice any of _them_ with any pretty humans on _their_ arms.

The two eventually came to a stop before a large-ish gazebo surrounded by nightshade bushes. Little orbs of light floated lazily around the ceiling, illuminating the area in a soft, ambient glow. Curiously, an old, rotted arrow was sticking out of one of the posts, but between the height of the bushes and pillars of the gazebo, it was otherwise the perfect place to have some privacy, and so they both ducked inside.

“This sure is a romantic-looking spot,” the human commented, giving Mammon’s arm the smallest of squeezes before letting it go. The gesture made his pulse jump, and he crossed his arms defensively as he looked around himself.

“Y-yeah… I mean, I guess if you’re into that sorta stuff…” He was glad that the light was so dim, though, because he could feel his face beginning to burn in a blush, “A-anyway, didn’t ya say you wanted to talk about somethin’…?”

“Oh!” She exclaimed, and whirled around to face him, “That’s right! So, I was talking to Asmo earlier about making a pact with him and, well, we kinda made a deal that he’d do it if I got a picture of Lucifer asleep at some point tonight… So I was hoping that you would help me out? And maybe you could talk Levi and Beel into coming along too?”

Mammon just blinked at her, taking a moment as he tried to go over everything that she had just dumped on him. A _pact_? With _Asmo?_ _Already??_ And he wanted her to get a picture of Lucifer sleeping in return? And so she wanted Mammon’s help to do it? Because that had worked so well the last time?? And Levi and Beel…?

“Ya didn’t ask Levi and Beel earlier?” Was the question his mind latched onto, the least distressing one that he had.

“I wanted to,” she pouted, “but then they started making fun of me when I choked on my glass of demonus… I mean, it’s not like it’s _my_ fault it burns the throat like the literal fires of hell, but you can’t exactly save face after something like that…”

She crossed her arms as she huffed, and Mammon couldn’t hold back a bark of laughter. Between her cute expression and all of the things that he did _not_ want to think about, it was all he could do not to wrap her in his arms right now.

“You really are hopeless, ya know that?” he scoffed instead, putting his hands on his hips, “See, this is why ya need me around. I at least woulda just drank it for ya!”

“I’m sure you would have!” She laughed, shoving at his shoulder lightly.

Instead of pulling back right away, however, she let her hand linger, running her fingers lightly over the studs on his bolero. Any retort Mammon might have had got caught in his throat at the gesture, and he found himself swallowing thickly just to catch his breath again.

“You know, Mammon,” she said, her eyes following down his belts, then flitting over his bare chest before quickly settling up on his horns, “Tonight is the first time I’ve seen you in your demon form.”

“A-ah… Really?” he felt shy suddenly, reaching up to scratch at the back of his head modestly, “Y-yeah, I guess you’re right, now that I think about it…”

“I gotta say,” she continued, smiling, her fingers tracing the seam of his sleeve now, “It’s nice for it to be under these sorts of circumstances, instead of because you’re trying to kill me, or something.”

“Sorry to disappoint ya,” he joked. She laughed softly, a little awkwardly, but it made butterflies explode in Mammon’s chest regardless.

Her hand made its way up his collar, until her fingers found the charms dangling from it, and she began fidgeting with them. She had stepped closer to him, and her other hand brushed ever-so-lightly against his own.

“You… look nice,” She said quietly, her eyes fixated on the charms. Her face was getting red again, he noticed, and this time it certainly wasn’t from dancing. His own fingers twitched, and he suddenly realized that he’d been unconsciously reaching for her waist.

He allowed his fingers to settle, ever-so-lightly, on her hip. She gasped quietly – more of a sharp inhale than anything – as her eyes snapped to meet his. For a long moment, they simply stared at each other, tension the only thing keeping their bodies separated. Somewhere, in the distance, a waltz was being carried through the air, just faint enough to make out.

“Will you dance with me, Mammon?” She whispered, and he noticed her gaze flicker down to his lips before meeting his eyes again, waiting for his answer.

He did so by taking her free hand in his own and pulling her body flush against his.

“I thought you’d never fuckin’ ask,” he murmured, and began leading her in a slow, but elaborate waltz.

She was rather surprised to realize how well he could dance. He certainly never struck her as the kind of person to have such a hidden talent, but the steps seemed to be second-nature to him as he led her around and around. His grip on her was firm, but secure – nothing like the vice Lucifer had trapped her in earlier. Mammon kept her close as they twirled together, and when he dipped her at the end, he held her steady by her waist, ensuring that she couldn’t lose her balance.

From her vantage point, looking up at his face, haloed by the glowing orbs of light…

Her lips met his, softly, for just an instant. Mammon jerked back in surprise, almost dropping her, but managed to steady her back on her feet instead. He let go of her one hand to press his own to his mouth, trying to process what had just happened.

“I-I’m sorry-” She started, her eyes growing wide with panic. Mammon shook his head, and reached forward to place his index finger on her lips.

“Don’t even,” He said, then reached down to take her hand again. Before she knew it, they were dancing once more, a tango this time, matching the more upbeat music that was now coming from the castle. It was harder to keep up with, but he seemed to enjoy the challenge, flinging her out to arm’s length before pulling her back in tightly, his leg snaking between hers subtly before doing it all over again.

It was easy to get lost in the wild movements, and before long, they were both beginning to run out of breath. Little by little, their dancing slowed, until finally the two were simply clinging to each other, their bodies swaying in synch to a slow tune that could barely be made out anymore. Both of his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, her own draped over his shoulders. She let one of her hands trail up his neck, through his hair, finally coming to a rest at the back of his head and holding him close. He brought his wings around her in response, securing her against him.

“Can’t believe I almost missed this,” he mumbled against her hair, “I’ve been wantin’ to so bad all night…”

“What can I say… I had to save the best for last,” she told him, pulling away just enough so she could smile at him. He let out a soft laugh, then pulled her back in, planting his lips on hers. He lingered, tightening his hold on her with both his arms and his wings. She squeaked in surprise this time, but quickly melted into his kiss, her own arms pulling him closer to her.

“…I’ll do it,” Mammon whispered when they finally parted, “I’ll… talk to Levi and Beel. We’ll get that picture for you.”

“Mammon…?” She blinked up at him, a flash of confusion giving way to a grateful smile as she let her fingers begin to comb through his hair again, “Thank you. But, if it’s okay, I don’t really wanna talk about that right now.”

Mammon laughed, and kissed her one more time, completely in agreement. They’d be worrying about all of that soon enough. Instead, he swept her into one more dance, romantic and beautiful, just like their moment.

\---

Asmodeus leaned against a marble railing on the balcony overlooking the garden, his chin in his hands as he sighed dramatically. He had found a spot where he could just see Mammon and the human hiding among some nightshade bushes, and at first he’d hoped for the opportunity to spy on a saucy scene, especially after they’d started making out. But now they were just holding onto each other and whispering sweet nothings or whatever, and it was becoming clearer and clearer to Asmo that it wasn’t going to get much spicier than that tonight.

She was running out of time, after all, if she wanted to get that picture of Lucifer. The ball was ending, and everyone would be calling it a night shortly. And while Asmo may have originally come up with the idea purely as a goose chase, he was now really hoping that she’d be able to pull it off.

He continued watching as the human looped her arm around his brother’s once more and led him out of their secluded spot, back towards the castle. Mammon said something to her and she laughed, a beautiful sight that made Asmo’s heart positively melt.

He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he took his own leave from the balcony. After all, it was always more fun to have a little challenge in his conquests.


End file.
